The Imperium of Aurbis: The Birth of an Empire
by thehearne97
Summary: When the Elder Scrolls engulf all of Nirn in some kind of barrier the people learn that the daedra are not the only otherworldly entities they need worry about. When Batarian slavers believe they can take advantage of Nirn's lack of technology and invade, they fail to take into account that the people of Nirn are not entirely defenseless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is something I want to try out given my recent playthrough of Mass Effect and my love for TES. Like a few of the others of the ME/TES x-overs this will be a First Contact scenario however unlike other fics Nirn is still at the technology level it was in TES thus there is a chance that a few of the characters like the Dragonborn will be kinda op magic wise to compensate. WARNING: This will include elements of my other ongoing fic The Children of Akatosh but odds are they will so minor you could probably read over without notice as they are not plot crucial.**

 **Since Nirn will be replacing Earth and ultimately the Systems Alliance I will be renaming a few of the ME characters to something more Tamrielic as well as change around origin stories and races etc.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

4E. 201: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

4E. 211: After the brutal murder of his adopted children and estrangement from his wife, Serana Volkihar, Hjalti Evandar (The Dragonborn) seizes control of the faltering Empire and leads the war against the Aldmeri Dominion and unifying much of Tamriel in his wake.

4E. 217: The war ends with the sacking of Alinor and the mysterious and sudden disappearance of Hjalti Evandar.

4E. 217-346: (The Children of Akatosh takes place but you can just ignore this) The sudden and massive power vacuum plunges Tamriel into turmoil as the Moonstone Interregnum and Second Alliance war begin.

4E. 346: The Scale Mold or Vrii Buld occurs. All of Dragonkind undergo a drastic metamorphosis resulting in a pair of forelimbs, gender, reproductive ability and a slight curb to their violent urges. The hand Akatosh is felt and dragons from across Tamriel prepare for the imminent return of His chosen son.

4E. 347: Hjalti Evandar appears at the summit of the Throat of the World bearing the Amulet of Kings. With him is Odahviing, a reconciled Serana Volkihar and Frea who is revealed to be another Dragonborn apprenticing under Hjalti (note that this is not Frea from the dlc rather her great-great-grandaughter). With them also are the dragoness and dragon, Vurkaalah and Strunviingyol respectively. A strange mental bond is discovered between Hjalti and Vurkaalah as well as Frea and Strunviingyol that enables them to feel one another s thoughts and emotions.

4E. 349: Hjalti boldly strides into the Elder Council Chambers who are desperately clinging to Cyrodiil and declares himself emperor. With the Amulet of Kings, few deny his claim. Three councillors order the the Chamber guards to arrest Hjalti only to have their throats cut in full view of the rest of the council by Dark Brotherhood assassins. A month later two other councilors sought to undermine the those loyal to the new emperor through bribery and blackmail. Their corruption is exposed, courtesy of the Thieves Guild and the people of the Imperial City cheer as they are publicly hanged.

4E. 352: The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant dissolve having recognised Hjalti as the one true emperor. Reconstruction efforts begin.

4E. 353: The Elder Council undergo drastic reforms which grant increased powers of administration. The emperor famously stated that "I have now turned the role into an advisory one with full veto power, albeit an adviser that nobody wants to piss off." When asked why he brought in these reforms he replied "So that I can go back to my original job as Tamriel's universal problem solver."

4E. 354: Hjalti Evandar and Seran Volkihar remarry at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City with little objection to Serana's vampirism. This also marks the beggining of meaningfull peace within the Empire and has since become an annual day of celebration since.

4E. 355: The Blacknight act is passed, legalizing vampirism, lycanthropy and daedra worship but become closely monitored by the Legion, Dawnguard, Vigilants and other groups.

4E. 365: The Moth Shield envelops Nirn. This is where our story begins...

* * *

 **So here we are for the beginning, just a timeline so we all know where we stand and whats going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off an apology, I posted the timeline without completing some actual story, so here we are.**

Hjalti Evandar Konahrik Dovahkiin stood just outside the doors to the Imperial Palace looking up at the White-Gold Tower although glaring would probably be a more accurate word not that anyone could tell with his mask.

 _"Got anything?"_ He called over his mental link to Vurkaalah who was busy circling the tower.

 _"Nothing."_ She cheerfully replied.

 _"Can't you take this a little more seriously?"_ He sighed exasperatedly.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because we're dealing with something we've never seen before."_

 _"You worry too much."_ Vurkaalah concluded. _"Besides wouldn't this be a matter for the moth priests?"_

 _"Already asked them and they don't know what's going on."_ Of course words such as "know" did not tend to apply with matters such as these so Hjalti continued to glare up at the tower and wordlessly demand that it reveal to him what in Oblivion was going on.

 _"Then why bother me about it?"_ Vurkaalah demanded petulantly.

 _"You're a dragon."_

 _"No! Really?"_ She replied sarcastically. _"What gave me away?"_

Hjalti rolled his eyes. _"Descendants of Akatosh, the god of time? Ring any bells in that thick skull of yours?"_

 _"No need to be rude else I'll tell you'r mate" she chided ever cheerfully, "and if that's the case can't you just figure it out yourself."_

 _"What do you think I've been doing the past half hour?"_

 _"Aside from staring at some stone whilst generally being an arse?"_ It had started three days ago, all the elder scrolls started glowing and some kind of wispy white beam was being projected from the top of the White-Gold Tower and high into the sky. _"If you must know the beam goes higher than I can fly on my own."_

 _"And you didn't think to say so beforehand?"_

 _"You didn't ask."_

 _"Yes I did."_

 _"You said if I had anything not how high did the beam go."_

 _"You are impossible."_

 _"I love you too."_

Hjalti sighed, he loved Vurkaalah dearly but unfortunately she new exactly how to get on his nerves, a side effect of their bond, on the upside he new how to get under her scales. _"you may as well come down so we can get up together."_

 _"Serana is going to kill you when you get back."_ She laughed.

Getting up involved a piece of magic that Serana absolutely detested his use of. Due to recent advances in discovery of the world led to the conclusion that it was theoretically possible to travel betwwen worlds without the use of portals provided one could find a way to survive space. Exploration into dwemer ruins revealed the dwarves build great vessells to do just that, whether or not they were successful is unknown. One dragon attempted millennia ago but it ended badly with the creation of the daedric titans. Numerous mages attempted to just find a way with magic, Hjalti was one such mage.

He had limited success in that he required Vurkaalah as a means of transport. The spell came in two stages. First, a spell connected to one of the realms of Oblivion, specifically Moonshadow, which created a field of atmosphere around him and Vurkaalah enabling them to survive the lack of air and sub-zero temperatures. Second, he made a connection to Aetherius itself taking in massive amount of energy and channeling it through his bond with Vurkaalah creating an magical field around her body that could propel them at astronomical speeds.

The second part was an adaptation a spell used by mages of old to commit suicide. Without releasing the energy the way he did he would die in a spectacular arcane explosion. He didn't teach this spell to his apprentice due to how dangerous it was. Which was why Serana hated when he used it. If the atmospheric field went wrong he would die. If he could not discharge the energy channel he would die. If he couldn't slow down upon reentry he would die. Pretty much if anything went wrong with the spell he would die.

As Vurkaalah swooped low he jumped, caught her talon and pulled himself up onto her back. Once they cleared the top of the White-Gold Tower he conjured the atmospheric field and began the aether channel. The former was imperceptible the later was far more spectacular. Golden flames coalesced along Vurkaalah's body and wings. Their intensity increasing along with her speed upwards along the beam. The people below heard a massive boom as Vurkaalah broke the sound barrier and sped ever upwards.

Hjalti looked to the side and saw the horizon begin to crest as Nirn's rounded shape began to sho itself. Looking back up he saw his objective. _"There, the beam looks as if it's billowing out."_

 _"I see it."_

They flew above the beam and Hjalti felt gravity abandon them. This is where various wards, barriers and shields protected him from radiation, dust particles and other small debris. They looked down on the beautiful orb that was their home. The end of the beam rippled outwards like the pool of a waterfall. He followed the ripples and saw them flow around the side of the world and beyond.

 _"It's covering the whole planet!"_ Vurkaalah exclaimed in alarm.

 _"To what end?"_ Hjalti wondered.

 _"Thoughts?"_

 _"From what little we know of the Scrolls is that they never do anything without reason."_

 _"That does not explain what is going on."_

 _"Because we are asking the wrong question, we shouldn't be wondering what is happening but why!"_

Vurkaalah was silent and Hjalti could feel a maelstrom of thoughts within her as she considered what this could mean. It was then the tip of her tail twitched and she saw something out the corner of her eye. _"What is that?"_ She sent a mental image over their bond. Whatever it was was moving towards them and steadily getting larger.

 _"Let's find out."_ Cutting the aether channel, Vurkaalah discharged the last of the magical energy propelling them towards the unknown object. As they got closer it dawned that they were not the first to come up with idea of spacecraft. His mind was sent reeling as he remembered the ripple surrounding Nirn and the horrifying suspicion that it could in fact be a shield.

The craft itself was an ugly thing of deep shades of grey and brown and shaped almost like the head of a hammer and it was massive, at least twice the size of the White-Gold tower. There was something ominous about this great hulk, it was clearly not designed for aesthetics and the alternative was frightening to consider. War.

Vurkaalah was not the only one he could mentally communicate with, a useful side effect of his bond was that he could reach out with his mind to touch other forms of life. He reached out through the empty nothingness of space, through layers of cold metal and felt anger, fear, despair. He searched further and found excitement, anticipation and greed. The later of the three were directed towards a tranquil green orb. Nirn.

This was an assault on Nirn.

 **If I didn't clarify enough on the Dragonborn's means of space travel let me know. I'd appreciate reviews.**


End file.
